Nightbane quest chain
This is a long quest line that can be done in Karazhan to acquire Medivh's Journal and summon the final boss: Nightbane. The point of the quest line is to supply the Violet Eye with more insight on Medivh's powers. You must be honored with the Violet Eye to accept this quest. Medivh's Journal Archmage Alturus is one of the leaders of the Violet Eye, and has noted your progress in Karazhan and supplies you with the following task: ::Your name is getting around, . You've made your way into and out of Karazhan - more than most mortals can claim. ::I need to ask a special favor of you. As part of our research, the Violet Eye has been trying to track down Medivh's own journal. ::Unfortunately, none of the agents we've sent inside have come out. Wravien was the last to be sent; see if you can find him and see about any leads on the journal. From here, you will travel back into Karazhan. You will be able to find Wravien in the room beyond The Curator In Good Hands After defeating The Curator, you will find Wravien. He has apparently gone mad by reading all of Medivhs books. ::Was I supposed to be looking for this journal? It can't be... I don't quite recall... ::''Of course! It is Gradav you're thinking of. He was looking for the book when I got here. Surely he must've found it by now; why don't you go ask him about it? ::I'd lend you a hand... but these books are just so... interesting! You can find Gradav in the same room as Wravien. Kamsis Gradav has also gone mad from being in Medivh's Tower too long. Apparently he is working on some sort of delusional project and sends you off to talk to someone else: ::Journal, what journal? You're thinking of Kamsis, surely. ::Go and ask her about it. I can't leave my project right now or all my work will be wasted! Kamsis is in the same room as Gradav and Wravien. The Shade of Aran Of the three people you speak with in the Library, Kamsis is most likely the most sane. ::Let me think for a second. The Violet Eye... Medivh's Journal... Why yes, it's all coming back to me now. ::I believe I had the journal you're looking for before I started to read these scrolls... ::Aran... yes, Aran asked me for the book. So nicely too. I just had to give it to him. He's Medivh's father after all, did you know? '' From here you are going to go fight the Shade of Aran, Medivh's father who took the book from Kamsis. After you have killed Aran, you will return to Kamsis. The Master's Terrace Upon to returning to Kamsis with the journal... ::''Journal? What journal? ::Oh, right. That journal! The Violet Eye sent me here for it. It's all coming back now. ::'' ::''This is the page that Alturus is interested in. Did you know that while other people's journals serve as a record of their memories, Medivh's is literally just that? ::Try it. Go to the Master's Terrace and read the page; you'll see just what I mean. Might as well report to Alturus while you're at it. I'm afraid I'll be here for a while. From here, you will have to travel to the Terrace which can be tricky the first time: 1) Go in the side entrance. 2) Open the door directly in front of you and go through it. 3) Turn left and follow the passage, but don't go up any stairs. 4) When you see the staircase, go through the opening to the right of the stairs. 5) There are two paths. One path leads into the ballroom, but there's a door immediately inside that passageway, to the left, that leads outside. Go outside. From here you will be on the Terrace. You will then read the book and watch an event where Arcanagos, a member of the blue dragonflight attacks Medivh on the Terrace years ago. From what is known, Acanagos attempted to kill Medivh but it turned out that the dragon was the one who was slain. After watching the event, you will return to Archmage Alturus. Digging Up the Past After reporting the information you have found to Alturus, he will want you to find another item for him: ::Kamsis was right! This information is extremely important. ::If Medivh weaved his own essence into the magic he used to defeat the dragon, it is quite possible we could retrieve even a faint residue of that essence from the dragon's remains. What great insight may lie beneath the ashes of Deadwind Pass, awaiting discovery. ::Go to the mountains south of Karazhan and bring me back a bone fragment of seemingly draconic origin. '' The bone fragment can be found at 45,79. You can not pick up the item if you are in a raid group, and the bone has a 7 minute respawn. A Colleague's Aid After you return the bone to Alturus, he will have another task for you. ::''There is a small detail I've forgotten to take into account. The residue of Medivh's essence contained in this bone fragment is completely devoid of life - just like Arcanagos. ::There is a way, however. And I know just the person to help us. :Travel to Area 52 in Netherstorm and show the bone fragment to Kalynna Lathred. She will know just what to do. Apparently Alturus wants to resurrect the dragon so that he may get a sample of Medivh's magic essence. Kalynna's Request Kalynna used to be an avid member of the Kirin Tor, and an old friend of Alturus. She however cut her ties to the ancient organization to study the forbidden arts. She is willing to help you, but she will want something in return. ::I left the Kirin Tor in pursuit of knowledge forbidden by those of my order; it is beyond ironic that I am now asked to assist them with that very same knowledge. ::If I'm to perform this favor for you, you will have to do something for me first. I want you to obtain two of the tomes I've been searching for. ::The first one is called the Tome of Dusk and is owned by the orc warlock known as the Grand Warlock Nethekurse. The second, known as the Book of Forgotten Names, belongs to the arakkoa known as Darkweaver Syth. This quest must be completed in Heroic difficulty. Both books drop off minor bosses in Outland. To find the Tome of Dusk, you will have to go to Shattered Halls. And for the Book of Forgotten Names, you will have to go to Sethekk Halls. Nightbane Once Kalynna has what she wants, she will have finished preparing the spell to summon Nightbane. ::Our preparations are complete. I have put the materials you gathered into this urn. Take it to the Master's Terrace, where the fight took place, and set it on fire. ::The energy released will bring life back to the charred remains of Arcanagos. Defeat the creature and retrieve its essence immediately! You will need to take it to Alturus. ::Should you fail, the stars predict you will have let a great terror loose upon the skies. ::A terror known as Nightbane! From here you will need to return to the Terrace and activate the urn. This will summon the final boss of Karazhan. After you have defeated the fallen dragon, loot his corpse and report to Alturus who will say: ::This is astounding! Not only have you brought back Medivh's Journal, but you've also retrieved a fragment of his very essence. ::''As faint as this lingering essence is, it will reveal to us vital information about Medivh. We will not forget this, . '' Summary Category:Karazhan quests Category:Quest chains